Kitty
by Syifaa
Summary: Sejak itu, setiap Tobitaka pulang, ia tidak lupa menjenguk kucing itu dan memberi makannya. Tapi dibalik itu ada seseorang yang mengawasi Tobitaka.


**Kitty !**

Sore itu, Tobitaka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Di perjalanan pulangnya, ia teringat dengan teman Yankee-nya(preman2 gitu deh). Yah.. Tobitaka emang mantan ketua dari perkumpulan yankee itu. Tobitaka selalu mengatasi masalahnya sendiri, dia tidak mau orang lain mencampuri urusannya.

Kali ini Tobitaka mampir ke toko ramen Hibiki. Hibiki adalah mantan pelatih raimon yang sekarang melatih Tobitaka untuk bermain sepak bola. Seperti biasa, Tobitaka menuju halaman belakang warung ramen itu dan mulai menendang-nendang bola.

Warung Ramen

Yap! Itulah tempat latihan Tobitaka. Tidak heran jika di sana Tobitaka makan, masak dan melakukan kegiatan warung. Tapi apakah tobitaka melakukannya? Misalnya Tobitaka yang sedang masak (kecuali pada saat bersama Toramaru yang lagi masak nasi goreng seperti seorang ibu*atau bapak* di episode..)(Author ditabokin). Pokoknya di fic ini saya ingin menceritakan sesuatu tentang Tobitaka! Oke! Selamat membaca! n

Tobitaka pulang dari Warung Ramen Hibiki. Di tengah perjalanan Tobitaka menemukan seekor kucing yang terlantar. Tobitaka memerhatikan kucing itu yang ada di pojokan gang.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa merawatmu" Kata Tobitaka sambil melangkah melewati kucing itu.

"Miaa..w.."Kucing putih itu mengeong dengan lembutnya. Walaupun suaranya kecil, Tobitaka bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Tobitaka akhirnya berbalik dan melihat kucing itu. Diperhatikannya kucing itu yang tertidur lesu sambil terus mengeong. Mata kucing itu tertutup mulutnya bergetar merinding. Disentuh lah tubuh kucing itu, Tubuhnya tidak dingin, tapi hangat. Untuk sementara Tobitaka menghabiskan waktunya bersama kucing itu. Tobitaka menaruh makanan dan menyelimuti kucing itu dengan kain yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk membersihkan meja warung ramennya Hibiki.

"Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan.."Bisik Tobitaka sangat pelan.

"Mrr…"Kucing itu mengelus tangan Tobitaka.

Sejak itu, setiap Tobitaka pulang, ia tidak lupa menjenguk kucing itu dan memberi makannya. Tapi dibalik itu ada seseorang yang mengawasi Tobitaka. Apakah Tobitaka menyadarinya? Tentu saja iya! Namun, kenapa Tobitaka diam saja? Mungkin dia tidak peduli.

Sore berikutnya, kucing itu terlihat sehat dan bersemangat. Tobitaka mengajak kucing itu untuk berjalan-jalan melihat-lihat sore. Kucing itu menurut dan sepertinya sangat antusias karena matanya yang besar dan mengkilap itu mulai terbuka. Setiap beberapa menit kucing itu mengeong.

"Siapa namamu?"Tanya Tobitaka.

"Ngeong?"Jawab kucing itu.

"Hah?"Tanya Tobitaka dengan nada bicaranya yang sedikit kasar karena ia mantan Yankee.

"Miaaaaaw"Jawab kucing itu lagi.

"Aku tidak mengerti!"Kata Tobitaka.

"Miaaaaaaaaw!"Jawab kucing itu mengeong semakin keras , panjang dan jelas.

"Ok-ok kalau begitu namamu **Mia..**"Kata Tobitaka dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

Kucing itu melihat Tobitaka sambil membuka matanya. Itu tandanya ia senang. Kucing itu memang selalu menutup matanya, hanya pada keadaan tertentu ia membuka matanya. Misalnya, melihat anjing, mata yang terbuka adalah mata yang seperti pembunuh(tajam). Kalau ia senang, matanya terbuka perlahan dan lebar sehingga matanya terlihat bulat jelas seperti boneka.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu.. Mia.."

Esoknya, seperti biasa Tobitaka membawa sisir. Lalu ia berangkat sekolah. Di sekolahnya, ia bersama teman-temannya yang **mantan** yankee juga(sulit dibaca ya.. haha).

Beberapa hari kemudian, Tobitaka tidak menemukan kucing yang biasa diurusnya(Mia). Mia itu menghilang mungkin ia sudah mandiri. Akhirnya Tobitaka pulang dan mengambil kembali kain yang biasa digunakannya untuk menyelimuti Mia.

Beberapa hari kemudian, di pagi hari yang cerah Tobitaka sedang jogging. Saat jogging, tiba-tiba ia mendengar teriakan dan suara rem mobil yang mendadak. Tobitaka segera menuju ke asal suara itu. Ditemukannya pertigaan dengan jalan yang kosong. Orang-orang bersikap seperti biasa dan sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Rasanya tadi seperti ada kejadian buruk di sini.

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanku"Gumam Tobitaka.

Tobitaka melanjutkan kembali joggingnya. Lalu di sepanjang jalan raya itu tiba-tiba Tobitaka berhenti. Ia melihat dengan mata terbelalak. Apa yang dilihat oleh Tobitaka? Yap itulah sodara-sodara. Benda lembut yang halus dan dia sudah dingin terkapar. Itu adalah..

"Mia..?"Bisik Tobitaka pelan di antara kerumunan orang banyak.

Mia terlindas mobil sedangkan mobil yang melindasnya sudah kabur dengan alasan ia akan terlambat kerja. Didekatinya Mia, dielusnya tubuh Mia.

"Dingin.."

Dilihatnya wajah mia yang sedang membelakangi Tobitaka..

Tobitaka terkejut kembali. Matanya.. Mia.

Matanya Tobitaka dan Mia pada saat itu terbelalak lebar. Bedanya, Mia Terbelalak suram. Matanya mencampurkan banyak perasaan seperti kaget, takut, marah, dendam, dan sakit.. Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah, apakah Mia masih hidup? Dilihatnya kembali mata kucing itu.

"Merah"

Cairan merah perlahan keluar dari matanya seperti air mata. Mia mulai mengeong kesakitan seperti makin tersiksa. Mia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya. Saat Mia bergerak, Tobitaka melihat banyak luka di tubuh Mia. Ternyata terdapat luka fatal di Mia. Lehernya sobek. Mia pingsan karena terlalu banyak bergerak. Disekitar situ tidak ada dokter hewan. Dokter hewan sangat jarang. Klinik di sana kebanyakan tutup.

Tobitaka memutuskan untuk berusaha merawatnya sendiri.. Tapi bukankah itu bisa juga disebut dengan menyiksa hewan? Banyak orang yang menyarankan Tobitaka untuk membiarkan kucing itu mati agar kucing itu tidak tersiksa dengan lukanya yang sekarang dan bisa pergi dengan tenang. Tobitaka tahu itu tapi ia masih ingin bersama kucing itu keinginannya memang terdengar egois. Ia mengambil pisau yang paling tajam dan berniat menghilangkan beban kucing itu, bukan untuk menyiksanya. Pisau itu akan menusuk tubuh Mia.

Tapi sebelum itu seseorang menghentikan niat Tobitaka. Orang itu adalah orang yang selama ini mengawasi Tobitaka dan Mia. Dia adalah Utsunomiya Toramaru. Toramaru adalah Juniornya Tobitaka.

"Jangan Tobitaka-san!"Teriak Toramaru.

". . ."Tobitaka terdiam dan menghentikan niatnya yang tadi sudah dibuat bulat-bulat.

"Tobitaka-san masih punya kesempatan untuk memelihara kucing itu!"Teriak Toramaru

"Sudah tidak ada pilihan lagi, Toramaru."Jawab Tobitaka dengan tenang.

"Masih ada! Kita akan gunakan ini!"Teriak Toramaru melempar kotak P3K nya.

Ini aneh? Sebenarnya apa hubungannya Toramaru dengan Mia hingga ia ngotot ingin menolong Mia? Pikir Tobitaka. Tapi yang penting sekarang adalah Mia. Dibersihkannya luka-luka itu dan dibalutnya dengan kain. Saat diperiksanya lagi sobekan di lehernya memang fatal tapi itu cukup ringan untuk sebuah luka fatal.

"Tobitaka-san, siapa nama kucing ini?"Tanya Toramaru.

"Mia"Jawab Tobitaka.

"Mi-mia? Tak kusangka Tobitaka-san bisa memberikan nama yang manis"Jawab Toramaru bercanda.

"Bukan aku yang memberi nama, kucing ini yang mengatakannya sendiri"Jawab Tobitaka menjelaskan.

"Haa? Tobitaka-san bisa bicara dengan kucing?"Tanya Toramaru serius tidak percaya.

Tobitaka tersenyum tipis.

Setelah Mia selesai diobati, Tobitaka menaruhnya di keranjang dan membawanya pulang Mia ,bersama Toramaru.

"Toramaru"Kata Tobitaka.

"Kenapa Tobitaka-san?"Jawab Toramaru.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Mia?"Tanya Tobitaka.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya suka binatang khususnya berbagai jenis kucing.. kasiankan kalau kucing itu mati?"

Sore terus berjalan, matahari mulai terbenam. Tobitaka dan Toramaru menikmati sunset yang indah sambil berharap Mia akan terbangun.

"Lalu ada hal lain yang sedikit mengganggu"Kata Tobitaka.

"Apa?"Tanya Toramaru mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi tanda ia tidak tahu.

"Kenapa.. kamu selalu mengawasiku?"Tanya Tobitaka.

Muka Toramaru memerah dan terlihat panik wajahnya mulai berkeringat .

"Haha, itu karena.."Tapi sebelum Toramaru menyesakan kata-katanya..

…

…

"_Miaaaw…."_

"_Mia?"_

_**END**_

Arigato ya.. yang udah baca.. Maaf kalo aneh

©review please


End file.
